painful truths
by tarakiki
Summary: :  Finn leaves Rachel at the alter; broken hearted Rachel moves to California and lands a job as Tony Stark's  Iron Man  assistant. Knowing our Rachel she falls head over heels for him only problem he is in love with pepper.
1. Chapter 1

**(An A/N heya guy so it's my brother's wedding in like 2 days sooo excited and Italian weddings are soo crazy lol. Anyway so I was watching iron man the film with Robert Downey JR omg he is soo hot, so now I'm obsessed with that film so I decided to write this story as you all know I am obsessed with pairing Rachel with random hotties heheeh enjoy )**

**Summary: Finn leaves Rachel at the alter; broken hearted Rachel moves to California and lands a job as Tony Stark's (Iron Man) assistant. Knowing our Rachel she falls head over heels for him only problem he is in love and in a great relationship with ''pepper'' what will Rachel do?**

**Pairing: Rachel/Tony (iron man) Puck/Natalie **

**Friendship's: Pucklberry drrr Rachel/ Natalie/ Happy and Rhodey**

**Anyway is you haven't seen Iron man this may be rather confusing lol**

Rachel POV

Today was the finest day of my entire life,today was the day every girl dreams of the day they finally feel loved the day were they finally know they won't be lonely. Today I will become Rachel Hudson I was twenty one and I was going to marry the man I loved the man I gave up my dreams for.

As I stood in front of the full length mirror, I was dressed in a Vera Wang dress it was a corset dress which came out flowing at the bottom my hair was put back in an elegant bun, with a beautiful white veil. I felt like a princess the luckiest and beautiful girl this was the most prettiest I have ever felt.

I looked to my side and saw Kurt dabbing his eyes with a tissue

''Wonderful oh so beautiful a work of art'' Kurt said smiling and crying at the same time

''Thank you so much Kurt I cannot believe I'm getting married'' I squealed

I looked back into the mirror and recalled my life till this day, straight after graduation Finn had proposed to me and begged me to stay. My love for him was stronger than my dreams I still love Broadway but I love Finn more, I stayed and attended Lima community college with him we decided to get married once we finished.

I looked at Kurt he made it on Broadway and now was a fashion designer he worked for Vera Wang now that's how I got the expensive dress, I was happy for Kurt's success even though at times I felt envious of his Broadway stardom, Blain and Kurt had gotten engaged as well which was wonderful.

I heard a soft knock

''Who is it Finn if that's you, you best turn around and leave' 'Kurt yelled

''Chill dude it's me Puck'' Noah said sticking his head in

Me and Noah were really good friends he was like the brother I never had, Noah had stayed in Lima and Graduated with me and Finn, he went California for a while but never told me why and what he did he said it was private.

''Hello Noah do I look pretty'' I said twirling around,

''You look beautiful Berry'' Noah said walking in and giving me a hug

''Woah their cowboy step away from the dress you going to get it wrinkled'' Kurt shrieked and pulled Noah away

''From now on only air hugs'' Kurt said smoothing my dress

''Chill Hummel'' Noah said laughing

''Are you ready for this my Jewish Princess'' Noah said kissing my forehead

''I'm more than ready this is the moment I have been waiting for all my life to marry Finn'' I said smiling wildly.

''Okay enough heart to heart everything is set, Puck go stand with Finn Rachel will make her entranced in 5 minutes'' Kurt said pushing Noah out.

Once Noah left I turned to a stressed Kurt,

''Kurt breath in and out'' I said holding his shoulder's

''Okay I'm good Diva lets go your Fathers are waiting to walk you in'' Kurt said pulling me by the hand gently.

We were having the wedding in a beautiful little chapel in Lima, I walked until we reached the double doors leading to the alter leading to my future with Finn.

''Baby you look beautiful'' My daddies said kissing my cheek.

''Okay I'm going in the bridesmaids have gone in'' Kurt said getting ready for this Maid of honour entrance.

My bridesmaid were Becky ,Britney and Tina , Mercedes couldn't make it because she is Quinn's best friends who hates me for marrying Finn, and Santana and me still don't get along but all that hardly mattered anymore this was my wedding day that all that mattered.

My daddy's stood on either side of me, I put my hands around both their arms and smiled, as the familiar wedding bells began to play.

I made my way slowly up the not so long aisle with my 100 watt smile and this was a real smile, I saw Mr Shue and Emma who got married 2 years ago with their twin son's I saw Puck Finn's best man turn and wink at me.

As I made my way to the alter Finn turned to me smiling goofily making me weak in my knees, I kissed both my father's on the cheek as I took Finn's hand.

''You look beautiful'' Finn Whispered to me causing me to blush,

We both turned towards the priest as he began speaking,

'' Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Women in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined' 'The priest said loudly

It was the last line he said which made my heart beat rapidly

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said loudly, the room remained silent thank god,

''Now wi-' the priest was rudely interrupted

''**WAIT'' **I heard a familiar voice shout as me and Finn both turned around we saw Quinn running down the aisle, with Mercedes trailing behind her.

What in the name of Barbra was she doing?

''Quinn'' I heard Finn ask surprised.

''Quinn what are you doing'' I asked nervously my stomach churning making me sick

''Shut up Man-Hands, Finn you can't marry her I still love you'' Quinn said slightly out of breath, she looked like the same Quinn I knew beautiful and perfect why was she doing this.

''Q leave don't ruin this'' Noah said trying to take charge of the situation; well she had already ruined my moment,

''Listen Finn last night opened my eyes, it made me see I can't live without you'' Quinn said tears welling up in her eyes

Last night?

''Finn what is she talking about'' I said looking hurt and confused but my voice hard,

Finn completely ignored me and looked at Quinn

''I still love you too Quinn, I always have always will Rachel was just a distraction'' Finn said moving towards Quinn I gasped in shock tears falling down my cheeks.

''Wait Finn you said you loved me'' I said grabbing him by the arm

''I don't love you Rachel, who would ever love you, your controlling and you use big words half the time I don't even know what you talking about I just mute you' 'Finn said looking at me in the eyes his eyes cold and distant this wasn't my Finn.

''I gave up my dreams for you, I gave up my future for you'' I said my voice barely above a whisper.

''Well that's you Rachel always so naïve, Quinn is beautiful your just ugly inside and out'' Finn said my hands fell limp to my sides before I knew it Noah lunged at Finn.

I watched hardly paying attention as he punched him blow after blow it was sort of satisfying, I saw everyone looking at me as Sam and Mike pulled Noah and held him back.

I watched Kurt walk up to Finn and slap him, I was stuck in one place nothing registering I watched as Finn walked towards Quinn and kissed her.

I picked up my dress skirt and ran down the aisle towards the double door a sob escaping my lips as I ran, I heard several voices call my name but I ignored it and ran until I reached outside.

I ran straight home people looked at me strangely, I ran to mine and Finn's little house, as I got in I immediately fell to the floor sobs racking my body.

How did my perfect day turn to such a disaster this was meant to be the best day of my life now it will be the day which will haunt and scar me forever.

I stood up and ripped the beautiful dress off me I wasn't worthy to wear something so beautiful I was left in my bra and panties I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, I almost felt sick just looking myself I will always come second to Quinn no matter what I was the ugly duckling.

I put on a pair of black jeans and a black plain sleeve shirt and began packing furiously I had to get out of here I had to get out Of Lima I needed to leave, I would always be known as the Lima loser who was left at the altar.

I heard the front door slam shut and footsteps my door burst open revealing Kurt and Noah

''DIVA'' Kurt shouted running and crushing me into a hug.

''don't worry Berry I already have Finn's murder planned out'' Noah said his fists balling I had never seen him so angry.

''Noah that won't be necessary '' I said softly as I pulled away from Kurt,

''Were are you going Diva'' Kurt said looking at my suitcase,

''I'm leaving I can't stay in Lima it's too painful I can't stay here too many memories'' I said looking around the room, the only good thing was I was still a virgin crazy I know but I was glad I didn't give myself to Finn because it wouldn't have been real he really didn't love me.

''Woah berry slow down where will you go'' Noah said kneeling down in front of me

''I was thinking of going to California if it's okay with you, can I stay in your apartment their'' I said looking at Noah

''Are you sure Berry, I mean you can go and stay there actually there is this guy I know he is looking for a new assistant and I think you will be perfect'' Noah said smirking triumphantly.

''Really'' I said smiling slightly

''Yes I will give him a call you go to California now and I will get him to call you, Kurt book Rachel a flight'' Noah said as he started to pack my cloths.

''This is perfect Rachel the best way you can start fresh'' Kurt said taking his phone out and calling the airline.

I looked at Noah and Kurt they really were the greatest friend I felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest and it hurt. Once Noah done packing he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a big hug and rubbed my back

''Finn is a prick who will regret this day'' Noah said stroking my hair.

''Your flight is booked Diva come on get a move on'' Kurt said pulling me up

''Guys tell my daddy's I'm sorry and I will ring them when I get to California I said putting on a leather Jacket.

''We will and Rachel once you get settled in me and Kurt will come to visit'' Noah said kissing my forehead.

''Definitely Diva and you will find a fine young man there I hear California is full of decent handsome men'' Kurt said winking.

I tried to smile but it hurt too much,

''Come on I will drive you to the airport'' Noah said picking up my bags

''Diva I will see you soon I have to go calm my dad down before he has another heart attack he is so mad'' Kurt said hugging me and kissing me goodbye.

Me and Noah made our way to his truck, I sat in the car out way to the airport was silent I just wanted to roll into a ball and die.

As we got out of his truck and towards checking, Noah turned to me,

''You will love it in California, trust me Berry my friend is going to take good care of you'' Noah said kissing me forehead and tweaking me nose.

''Goodbye Noah I love you'' I said as I walked through checking I just felt numb I sat on the plane first class and rested my head, images of Finn and Quinn flashing through my mind making tears well up in my eyes.

I sighed and thought about California maybe this will be good for me I thought to myself as I fell into a restless sleep.

**(A/N heya intense I know hope you like it I think this story shall be good so if you have not seen Iron Man the movie I suggest you watch it because you will love it trust me . so what ship name should we have for Tony and Rachel ermmm let me know lol TOBERRY? BERRONY? LOL ) **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

**(heya so I just noticed I had completely neglected this story how silly of me I am so sorry I will be giving you an update hope you enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Once the gruelling flight had ended I received a text from Noah giving me the address of his apartment,

It was hot in California I shrugged of the leather jacket and went to find a cab; once I had found a cab I told him the address.

After an hour or more we arrived, I paid the man and got my luggage, I stared at the apartment only it looked more like a mansion.

It was huge and white their where no other houses around it was in a beautiful secluded area.

I opened the door, still shocked how Noah afforded all this, what kind of job did he actually have.

Once I entered I noticed it over looked the beautiful ocean making it so much more amazing,

I entered the big bedroom the walls were cream and a big king size bed in the centre their also was a balcony which over looked the ocean.

It was surreal and still I couldn't figure out how he got this place, I just wonder why he kept his life here so private.

I quickly unpacked my suitcase trying to keep my mind busy, once I was done I texted Noah and Kurt letting them know I arrived safely.

Once I lay in bed flashes of Finn plagued my mind as I was unable to hold It any more I bust into tear's clutching my pillow tightly as much as I wanted to hate Finn I just couldn't it hurt too much.

Why did I ever give up my dreams why did I ever stop being myself for him, I am Rachel Berry I should have never let a guy change me.

But that's exactly what I had done I was completely blinded by love that I did not notice all the holes in our relationship.

My tears eventually subsided and I allowed sleep to take me,

I woke up from the ringing of my phone, I picked it up not actually wanting to speak to anyone but I knew it could be of importance.

''Hello Rachel Berry speaking'' I said shaking of my sleep,

''Good morning Ms Berry I am Pepper Potts calling from Stark industries, we would like for you to come by Puck has told us a lot about you a limo will come and pick you up within an hour'' The women named Pepper said her voice warm and gentle kind of reminded me of Ms Pillsbury.

''Thank you for the opportunity I look forward to meeting you'' I said as I hung up.

I jumped out of bed I knew this was my chance of becoming something sure Broadway was now a distant memory but I still could be of some use and importance.

I had a shower in the beautiful toilet and placed the towel around me as I rummaged through my clothes trying to find something decent to wear.

I came across my dress collection Kurt had brought for me; I found a cream fitted business dress.

I wore it; it reached just below my knees it was form fitting and showed my assets well I paired it with a green necklace and beige semi heels.

I curled my hair and placed it to the side; I put some make up on not too much.

I walked outside just in time to see the limo pull up; I got in and prayed to god that this all went well.

After driving for a while the Limo stopped in front of a tall proud building which read stark industries.

I got out trying to calm my nerves,

Once I entered the building I looked confused I honestly had no idea where I should go,

''Hey there you must be Rachel'' A man said walking up to me he reminded me of a teddy bear for some reason.

''Yes sir that is me'' I said kindly,

''Nice to meet you please call me Happy'' The teddy bear looking man said, Happy what a peculiar name but I guess it fit well with him he really did seem happy.

''Very nice to meet you Happy, now where must I go'' I asked looking around the big building which was filled with people walking around busy.

''Ah just follow me Mr Stark is waiting for you in his office'' Happy said sticking his arm out for me to take I took it gratefully and walked.

''So honestly what are the actual chances of me getting this job'' I asked as we walking into an elevator.

''Honestly you being Puck's friend gives you a head start and you're beautiful which Mr Stark always loves'' Happy said causing me to blush at the compliment.

We got out of the elevator and continued walking through different hallways.

''Here we are'' Happy said as we reached a big wooden double door,

I straightened my dress and smoothed my hair down, I watched happy knock on the door,

He pushed it open and signalled me to follow, I walked behind him feeling nervous, the office was huge and beautiful it over looked the city.

''Happy finally you have graced us with your presence'' A deep alluring voice said, I couldn't see the owner of the voice as Happy was blocking my view.

I noticed two ladies coming over approaching me on had strawberry blond hair tied up in a tight pony tail, for some odd reason she reminded me of our glee club substitute teacher miss holiday.

The women next to her had fiery red curled hair she was beautiful, they both were.

''Rachel finally we meet I am Natalie Rushman'' She said sticking her hand out I took it smiling kindly.

''And I am Pepper Potts the one who you spoke on the phone with'' She said taking my hand.

''It's nice to meet you both'' I said kindly.

''Guys stop hogging her I want to meet her too'' The same deep voice moaned annoyed,

I turned around and was greeted by the face of a handsome man he was clad in a suit.

He had dark hair and perfectly done facial hair, I composed myself before I actually start drooling.

''Ah you definitely are a sight for sore eye's'' I blushed which caused Pepper and Natalie to roll their eyes as if this was his usual behaviour.

''Tony Stark my lady'' he said taking me hand and kissing it gently,

I cheeks flushed,

''Rachel Berry thank you for allowing me to come in today'' I said grateful, I pulled myself together reminding myself I was not in high school anymore this type of behaviour is completely unacceptable he could be my future boss.

''Puck told me many interesting things about you, and from what I have heard the job is yours congrats'' He said simply as if it was not a big deal I stared at him my mouth agape.

''Wait are you not going to interview me'' I asked confused and shocked at how easily he gave me the job.

''No this was our interview, I saw you I liked what I saw now you are my new assistant hooray for you'' Tony said, drinking is coffee.

''I shall be off farewell all'' Tony said leaving the room and leaving me completely shocked.

''Don't worry you will get used to his weird ways congratulation's on the job'' Pepper said walking out after Tony.

''When do I start'' I asked confused,

''Tomorrow to be exact but you will go to his home and everything will be explained to you in detail'' Natalie said.

''Well I suppose I should leave then'' I said awkwardly standing,

''I will walk you out Rachel'' Happy said,

''See you tomorrow Rachel'' Natalie called out after me I waved and walked out with Happy.

''That was probably the world's best interview'' I said still not believing it.

''Sure was but Tony always knows what he is doing, and you will be a great addition to the team'' Happy said walking me to the limo.

''See you tomorrow Rachel'' Happy said waving; I waved back as the cared pulled away.

I smiled proud of myself one day Finn Hudson will see what he gave up, I was going to move on and prove to him I never needed him.

I enjoyed the Limo ride smiling genuinely, this could be the start of a new beautiful life.

**Heya please REVIEW **


End file.
